Magic Kiss
by HwiKa.HaeKyu
Summary: Chapter 3 Update! Cho Kyuhyun, seorang penyihir yang masih polos nekat turun ke bumi untuk mencari budak pertamanya. Lalu bertemu Donghae yang ternyata seorang Exorcist. Bagaimana nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun selanjutnya ?
1. Chapter 1

MAGIC KISS

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance & fantasy.

Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Donghae is mine #Kalau boleh loh ^^

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate: T

Pair : HaeKyu slight EunHae dan beberapa member Super Junior.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance sedikit Humor.

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, Alur gaje, dan kekurangan lainnya.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Disebuah kerajaan penyihir yang sangat jauh dan tak terjamah kaum manusia dihuni para penyihir-penyihir namja berwajah tampan.

Para penyihir itu akan bertambah kekuatannya jika mampu mencuri ciuman pertama seorang namja dari kaum manusia dan menjadikannya budak.

Para penyihir saling bersaing mendapatkan budak paling banyak agar kekuatannya semakin tak terkalahkan maka mereka turun ke dunia manusia dan mencari mangsa.

Jika si penyihir sudah bosan dengan para budaknya mereka bisa membunuhnya dan mencari budak baru, para manusia yang sudah menjadi budak para penyihir itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk tuannya sekalipun membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi para penyihir itu tidak boleh jatuh cinta dengan manusia, mereka mencium para mangsanya bukan karna dasar cinta. Jika itu terjadi kekuatan penyihir itu akan semakin lemah dan mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa.

~ooo~

"Bummie, budakmu sangat tampan" ujar seorang namja dengan senyum imut yang berpakaian jubah hitam menghampiri namja berwajah dingin yang duduk di aula istana.

Penyihir bernama Kibum itu menyeringai "Tentu saja, Wookie Hyung" sahutnya dengan nada bangga .

"Dan kau mempunyai tiga orang budak sekarang, _bravo"_ puji namja bermata sipit yang ikut menghampiri Kibum dan Ryeowook.

Ketiga penyihir itu duduk berhadapan, senyum bangga terpatri di bibir Kibum.

Ya, untuk saat ini dia memang penyihir dengan budak paling banyak, tiga orang, padahal usianya masih sangat belia tapi kekuatannya sangat besar.

"Woonie, ambilkan aku minum" perintah Kibum kepada salah satu budaknya yang bernama Siwon dan dibalas anggukan Siwon tatapanya kosong seolah dihipnotis .

"Wah, dia sangat tampan" puji Ryeowook menatap Siwon.

"Kau pintar sekali memilih budak, aku saja hanya mempunyai satu" keluh namja bermata sipit.

"Kalau kau tidak mau untukku saja, Yesung Hyung" seru Ryeowook.

"Enak saja, aku bersusah payah untuk mendapatkannya waktu itu, dan dia adalah budak pertamaku tahu" sergah Yesung.

Kibum tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan hyungnya, tidak seperti dirinya yang dengan mudah mendapatkan para manusia untuk dijadikan budaknya.

Bruak

Ketiganya menengok kearah sebuah jendela besar yang baru saja dilewati seorang namja berkulit pucat, terlihat jelas perbedaan kulit dan pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam.

Namja berkulit pucat itu meringis memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur sudut lemari karna sapu terbang yang digunakannya gagal mendarat.

"Mianhe, aku sedikit gagal" ucapnya dengan cengiran polos.

"Sedikit gagal? Lihatlah kau hampir membunuh ddangkomal tahu!" bentak yesung yang segera berlari menghampiri kandang kura-kura peliharaanya yang berada diujung lemari yang ditabrak sapu terbang namja berkulit pucat tadi dan hampir membuat kura-kura Yesung melayang.

"Sudahlah, Sungie Hyung. Hey Kyu, kau sudah tahu belum Kibum mendapat budak baru loh"

"Budak?" namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mencoba mencerna kalimat Ryeowook yang sedikit mengganjal baginya.

"Ne, dia sangat tampan" tambah Yesung sambil menggendong ddangkoma.

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar mendengarnya, ya Kibum adalah saingan Kyuhyun yang selalu saja meremehkannya.

"Sudahlah, sampai kapanpun Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa mendapatkan budak" cemooh Kibum.

"Ini minumanmu, Tuan Kibum" Siwon muncul dan memberikan minuman pesanan Kibum.

Kyuhyun sedikit terpana akan ketampanan Siwon

'Bagimana mungkin namja setampan Siwon menjadi budak Kibum? Sungguh kasihan' batin Kyuhyun.

Tapi matanya membelalak mendengar ucapan Kibum barusan.

"MWO? Siapa bilang, aku bisa kok mendapat budak lebih banyak darimu" sergah Kyuhyun sinis.

"Hahaha, itu sangat mustahil" lanjut Kibum dengan seringainnya.

Suara tawa juga terdengar dari Ryeowook dan Yesung yang setuju dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Yak, berhenti menertawakanku!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal wajahnya memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Penyihir bodoh sepertimu pasti langsung tertangkap Exorcist, Kyu" lanjut Kibum.

Mendengar kata "Exorcist" Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah, ya Exorcist adalah musuh penyihir yang hidup bersama manusia dan selalu memburu para Penyihir untuk dimusnahkan, hebatnya hanya dengan menulis nama si Penyihir di buku suci, penyihir itu bisa langsung musnah bagai debu.

Raut wajah ketakutan terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Kyu, kau baik-baik saja tinggal Istana ini" sindir Kibum yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya hendak pergi.

Kyuhyun tersentak dia sama sekali tidak suka diremehkan seperti ini.

"Yak, lihat saja aku pasti akan mendapatkan budak dan bertambah kuat, tunggu saja!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sapu terbangnya dan kembali meninggalkan Istana melewati jendela tadi.

Tawa Ryeowook dan Yesung lenyap seketika melihat kepergian Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, apa Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ryeowook khawatir.

"Molla, aku jadi takut terjadi sesuatu padanya" Yesung meringis membayangkan hal buruk.

"Bagaimana kalu Leeteuk Hyung tahu? Bisa habis kita" Ryeowook mulai ketakutan membayangkan Leeteuk –Penguasa Kerajaan Penyihir- yang notabene adalah Kakak Kyuhyun akan mengamuk mengetahui dongsaengnya turun ke bumi akibat ulah mereka.

Leeteuk lah yang selama ini menjadi alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak boleh turun ke bumi tanpa seizinnya, Leeteuk takut Kyuhyun yang polos akan jatuh cinta kepada manusia dan dia tidak mau Kyuhyun menjadi manusia dan meninggalkannya.

Yesung menggeleng kuat membayangkan penyihir berwajah malaikat itu mengamuk "Andwae…" lirih Yesung

Sebenarnya Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bercanda tapi tak menyangka Kyuhyun menganggapnya sungguhan, kini tinggallah rasa khawatir dan takut dibenak mereka berdua.

"Sudahlah, Hyung tak perlu khawatir Leetuk Hyung sedang pergi untuk beberapa minggu ke depan jadi dia tidak mungkin tahu Kyuhyun pergi ke bumi" jelas Kibum santai.

Berbeda dengan kedua penyihir tadi Kibum menyeringai menang berhasil memprovokasi Kyuhyun agar turun ke bumi.

"Seenaknya saja menghinaku, aku ini tampan dan pasti akan sangat banyak manusia yang jatuh cinta padaku" omel Kyuhyun sepanjang perjalan menuju bumi.

"Hanya aku saja yang belum niat melakukannya, dasar Kibum mentang-mentang dia manis dan pintar mendapatkan budak seenaknya saja meremehkanku, lihat saja aku akan mendapatkan budak yang lebih manis darinya"

Kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di bumi, dari atas sapu terbangnya Kyuhyun bisa melihat dengan leluasa ke segala penjuru arah.

Tapi kedua manic matanya tertuju pada sebuah segerombolan siswa yang baru keluar dari sekolah "Itu dia para mangsaku" desis Kyuhyun dengan seringai evil andalannya.

~ooo~

Seorang namja berwajah manis berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya, terdengar riuh bisik-bisik di sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya baik namja maupun yeoja tak henti memuji dirinya.

Tak lama bel tanda masuk berbunyi membuat para siswa tergesa-gesa memasuki kelas masing-masing berbeda dengan namja manis tadi yang sudah duduk tenang di bangkunya.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak" sapa Shindong Seongsaenim.

"Selamat pagi Seongsaenim"

"Pagi ini kita kedatangan siswa baru" Shindong seongsaenim mengengok kearah pintu masuk begitu juga dengan beberapa siswa yang penasaran.

Lalu masuk seorang namja tinggi bersurai coklat, beberapa siswa terpesona dengan Kharisma sang namja bersurai ikal itu baik namja ataupun yeoja mereka merasa Tuhan mengirim seorang malaikat turun ke bumi.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghasseo, joneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida" bahkan suaranya mampu menghipnotis hampir seluruh siswa di kelas itu.

Kedua manic mata Kyuhyun bergerak mengelilingi seluruh kelas seringai evil tersemat dibibirnya.

'Wah, di sekolah banyak sekali calon budak' batin Kyuhyun senang 'Ini akan menjadi petualangan yang menyenangkan'.

"Silahkan duduk disana" Shin Seongsaenim menunjuk bangku paling belakang tapi bola mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada namja yang duduk didepan bangku yang diperuntukannya.

'Tampan' gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati menatap namja manis yang asyik membaca buku.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati namja tampan yang asyik dengan dunia sendiri sambil tersenyum manis, namja tampan itu menengok sekilas lalu mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kesal hanya mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian Kyuhyun sibuk menatap punggung namja yang duduk di depannya itu.

~ooo~

TET….

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan membuat para siswa menghambur ke luar menuju kantin tapi tidak bagi Kyuhyun dan namja didepannya.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam tak satupun yang memulai pembicaraan sekadar perkenalan, membuat Kyuhyun mendecak kesal dan mecoba inisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Hai" sapa Kyuhyun canggung.

Namja di depannya menengok dengan wajah _stay cool_nya membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung ditatap seperti itu

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri.

Namja manis di depannya masih diam memperhatikan wajah tampan tapi terkesan imut milik Kyuhyun

"Lee Donghae imnida" balas namja di depannya dengan senyum super manis yang tiba-tiba, membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas melihatnya.

'Tadi dia terlihat tampan tapi sekarang…sangat manis' batin Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" suara berat Donghae membawa roh Kyuhyun yang melayang kembali ke tempat semula.

"Eh,," Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja" jelas Kyuhyun canggung.

Donghae hanya manggut-manggut mengerti sembari sibuk dengan benda hitam di tangannya membuat rasa penasaran Kyuhyun menyeruak.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk benda mungil hitam yang digenggam Donghae.

"Oh ini, ini PSP. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng polos.

"Mau pinjam?" tawar Donghae lalu menyodorkan PSP miliknya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu tapi tangannya menerima benda hitam itu dan menatap layarnya bingung.

"Bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Dengan sabar Donghae mengajari Kyuhyun games yang dimainkannya, ternyata Kyuhyun cepat tanggap hanya dijelaskan sedikit dia sudah mengerti dan sibuk dengan dunia barunya itu.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari seringai evil tercetak jelas dibibir Donghae.

Chup…

Kyuhyun terkesiap dari kegiatannya bermain PSP, reflex tangan kirinya meraba pipinya yang terasa sedikit basah.

Kini manik matanya menatap Donghae yang tersenyum _innocent_, Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan tindakan Donghae yang barusan mengecup pipinya.

Prok,,prok,,prok,,,

Terdengar riuh tepukan membahana dari luar kelas.

"Daebak, Donghae-ya" seru namja bertubuh tambun yang berdiri diambang pintu kelas.

Donghae menatap gerombolan namja yang tadi bertepuk tangan lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti, bola matanya sibuk memperhatikan Donghae dan segerombolan namja itu bergantian.

"Kangin-ah, mana hadiahnya" tagih Donghae.

"Kemarilah, kau hebat sekali bisa menciumnya tanpa perlawanan seperti itu" puji Kangin, dibalas tatapan berbinar dari Donghae.

"Lanjutkan saja permainanmu Kyu, aku pergi dulu ya" Donghae beranjak dari duduknya

Langkah Donghae terhenti dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun

"Oh, iya, yang barusan anggap saja sebagai salam perkenalan dan terima kasih sudah membantuku memenangkan taruhan ini" jelas Donghae panjang lebar lalu kembali berjalan menghampiri Kangin cs.

Setelah lumayan lama Kyuhyun mencerna perkataan Donghae tadi, barulah dia mengerti bahwa dirinya dijadikan bahan taruhan oleh Donghae.

"Aish, pabboya!" rutuk Kyuhun kesal.

'Bisa-bisanya namja itu mempermainkanku! Aku tidak terima!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun menatap benda hitam dalam genggamannya, ingin rasanya ia meremukan PSP milik Donghae itu tapi segera diurungkan karna sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai menyukai benda mungil itu.

'Lihat saja akan kujadikan dia budak pertamaku, namja seperti dia tak pantas menjadi manusia' batin Kyuhyun.

TET…

Bel pulang berdering membuat para siswa langsung bubar keluar dari kelas namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menatap Donghae yag bersiap-siap untuk segera pulang.

"Donghae-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun.

Donghae menengok kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum.

"Wae?"

"Maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling sekolah ini?" pinta Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengernyit heran, Kyuhyun menunjukkan expresi aegyo agar Donghae mengabulkan permintaanya.

"Baiklah, Kajja kita mulai sekarang" jawab Donghae lalu berjalan duluan.

"Yes" seru kyuhyun bahagia lalu mendapat tatapan tajam Donghae yang akhirnya Kyuhyun harus nyengir polos.

Donghae menjelaskan setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati, tapi Kyuhyun tak perduli dia sedang mencari lokasi yang cocok untuk mengeksekusi Donghae.

Matanya berbinar bahagia melihat bangku taman belakang sekolah yang kosong.

"Donghae-ssi, aku lelah kita istirahat dulu,ne?" usul Kyuhyun menunjuk bangku taman yang kosong

Donghae mengangguk dan mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju bangku kosong tersebut.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di bangku itu dan menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kearahnya.

"Waeyo?" Donghae balas menatap mata Kyuhyun yang seolah menantangnya.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun seolah melempar sesuatu yang mampu membuat Donghae terkejut dan akhirnya menutup kedua matanya.

Kyuhyun yakin Donghae sekarang sudah dalam pengaruh sihirnya, lalu duduk disebelah Donghae dengan senyum kemenangan.

'Menurut gossip di sekolah Donghae belum pernah melakukan _first kiss_ dengan siapapun hingga dia menjadi incaran beberapa sunbae yang ingin menjadikannya namjachingu, kejadian pada jam istirahat adalah pertama kali Donghae mencium seseorang walau hanya di pipinya' gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ini benar-benar kesempatan emas untukku" ujar Kyuhyun menyeringai.

'Jika begini mudahnya mendapatkan budak, aku pasti lebih kuat dari si Kibum itu' batin Kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun menghapus jarak diantara wajahnya dan Donghae hingga hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi bibirnya dan Donghae akan bertemu tapi…

"Kau Penyihir juga?" gumam Donghae membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua matanya dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari Donghae.

"Siapa kau?" desis Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

'Sihirku tidak mempan padanya, apa mungkin dia seorang…' suara batin Kyuhyun terhenti.

"Aku adalah keturunan Exorcist" sahut Donghae seolah melanjutkan kalimat dalam hati Kyuhyun.

"E,,Exorcist?" ulang Kyuhyun tak percaya, aura dingin menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai bergetar.

"Ne, jika kau berulah lagi kupastikan kau musnah dalam sekejap mata" ancam Donghae.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, suara tawa yang mengerikan sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Hahaha, Padahal aku baru mulai tapi langsung gagal, aku benar-benar sial!" Teriak kyuhyun frustasi seperti orang kurang waras.

Donghae bergidik ngeri melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tapi kini suara tawa itu berganti dengan isakan kecil.

"Hue,,,,Sekarang aku harus berhadapan dengan Exorcist! Ini ga adil!" Tubuh Kyuhyun ambruk dengan kedua lutut yang menyanggah tubuhnya tangannya memukul-muku tanah melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Donghae semakin melongo melihat tingkah aneh Kyuhyun tapi sungguh,,,wajah kyuhyun menjadi semakin imut sedang merajuk seperti itu.

Donghae masih menatap aneh tingkah Kyuhyun yang membuatnya ingin segera menghubungi Rumah Sakit Jiwa terdekat.

"Kenapa kau diam?" suara bass Kyuhyun menggema membuat bulu kuduk Donghae berdiri.

Kini Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang sangat kusut dengan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya.

"Ayo cepat tulis namaku dan musnahkan aku" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kembali ke dunia sihir pun percuma, aku cuma akan dijadikan bahan cemoohan" ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

Kyuhyun memjamkan kedua matanya bersiap untuk diekesekusi, yah dia sudah benar-benar pasrah. Berharap Leeteuk Hyung menolongnya sangatlah tidak mungkin, sekarang Kyuhyun hanya berharap saat dimusnahkan tidak terasa sakit.

'Selamat tinggal Teukie Hyung, maafkanlah dongsaengmu ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kuberi waktu satu minggu" suara Donghae terdengar tegas.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Donghae menatapnya serius.

"maksudmu aku ga dimusnahkan?"

"Yah, tidak ada manusia yang kau jadikan budak kan? Jadi aku tidak perlu memusnahkanmu" jelas Donghae sambil tersenyum tipis.

DEG..

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin pingsan mendengar bahwa ia tak jadi dimusnahkan tapi…

'Dasar Exorcist aneh' batin Kyyuhyun.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pasti akan menjadi budakku" ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa" tantang Donghae dengan expresi stay cool nya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae berjalan berdua keluar dari sekolah.

'Untuk menciumnya susah sekali sih!' keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memutar otak mencari cara agar mudah untuk menyerang namja dingin disebelahnya ini.

'AHA' seolah ada lampu pijar yang menyala diatas kepala Kyuhyun yang menandakan sebuah ide cemerlang mampir ke otaknya.

"Donghae-ssi" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm.."

"Bolehkah aku tinggal dirumahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sebentar, wajahnya terlihat tampan seperti itu.

"Silahkan saja" sahut Donghae santai..

Kyuhyun bersorak gembira dalam hati 'Lihat saja, nanti malam akan kuserang dia, hahaha' Kyuhyun tertawa evil dalam hati.

Donghae menatap bingung Kyuhyun yang senyum-senyum sendiri dengan aura gelap menyelubungi tubuhnya -lagi-.

~ooo~

Mereka berdua sudah sampai disebuah apartement yang cukup mewah untuk seorang anak sekolah, tapi Kyuhyun tak perduli sekarang dirinya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memangsa Donghae.

Kyuhyun masuk dalam apartement mengekor Donghae yang masuk duluan, tapi bola matanya menatap beberapa pintu yang diyakini sebagai pintu kamar dilapisi kabut putih yang terlihat mengganjal untuk matanya.

"Donghae-ssi, kenapa pintu-pintu itu aneh, seperti ada kabut putih yang melindunginya" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air putih yang baru saja diteguknya.

"Oh, jadi kau bisa melihatnya ya"

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae bingung.

"Hm, yang itu kamarmu" Donghae menunjuk pintu berlapis cat ebony.

"Dan sebelahnya kamarku" tunjuk Donghae ke pintu berwarna sama tapi terdapat hiasan di pintu yng bertulis "Fishy Room".

"Hei, Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Oh iya, mian. Hm kabut putih itu berisi mantra mencegah Penyihir seperti dirimu"

"Eh"

"Kau tidak lupa kan? Aku ini keturunan Exorcist, aku tidak mau ambil resiko kau akan menjadikanku budakmu, arra"

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut polos mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, kau jangan sekali-sekali menyentuhnya ya" peringat Donghae.

"Wae?"

"Jika kau menyentuhnya dalam sekejap tanganmu ini akan terbakar loh" seringai Donghae.

GLUP.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya, nyalinya menciut mendengar penjelasan Donghae.

"Jadi kalau sudah masuk kamar kau tidak keluar lagi dan harus aku yang membukanya, arra?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah kecewa 'Huft ini sih sama saja'.

Sedangkan Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat expresi kecewa Kyuhyun.

TBC or FIN?

Bikin penasaran dulu deh, mohon reviewnya yah chingu kalau fic ini mau dilanjut ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance & fantasy.

Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Donghae is mine #Kalau boleh loh ^^

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate: T

Pair : HaeKyu slight EunHae –sedikit-

Genre : Fantasy, Romance sedikit Humor.

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, Alur gaje, dan kekurangan

.

,

,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

,

Kyuhyun duduk di kelasnya, matanya menerawang menatap keluar jendela sudah tiga hari dirinya menetap di bumi tapi tak satu pun cara berhasil ia gunakan untuk mendapat _first kiss _Donghae.

"Argghh" pekik Kyuhyun frustasi seraya mengacak surai ikalnya.

Segala cara sudah ditempuhnya mulai dari cara lembut hingga kasar namun tak ada yang berhasil malah membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh dihadapan Donghae.

_Flashback_

Kyuhyun duduk di ruang makan, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan tak sabar karna menunggu Donghae pulang membeli makanan untuk makan malam.

Cklek.

Pintu apartement terbuka lalu muncul sosok namja tampan dengan kantung belanjaan ditangannya.

"Mana makanannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak sabar.

Donghae diam berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju kulkas dan menyusun bahan makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Yak! Jawab aku" bentak Kyuhyun.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Nanti aku akan memasaknya sekarang aku mau mandi dulu, arra?" jelas Donghae dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merengut mendengar jawaban Donghae padahal perutnya sudah lapar.

Kyuhyun masih kesal mendengar sahutan Donghae rasanya ia ingin segera memangsa Donghae dan menjadikannya budak, pasti menyenangkan membuat Donghae bertekuk lutut dihadapannya.

Namun seringai iblis segera menghapus jejak kesal diwajah pucat Kyuhyun saat sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju dapur tempat biasa Donghae mencuci piring kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil baskom kecil dan menampung air yang mengalir dari keran.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan menumpahkan air yang tadi diambilnya tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, seringai masih terus terpatri dibibirnya. Suara aliran air dari shower masih terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun pertanda Donghae masih mandi. Kyuhyun kembali ke meja makan sambil menahan senyumnya karna membayangkan jebakan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Selang beberapa menit terdengar suara pintu terbuka itu berarti Donghae sudah selesai mandi lalu..

AAHHH…

BRUK..

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tawanya 'Itu pasti jeritan Donghae' batin kyuhyun senang.

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Donghae yang sudah sukses terkapar di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Donghae-ssi, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok khawatirnya lalu menghampiri Donghae dan tiba-tiba…

Sandal yang dipakai Kyuhyun tergelincir air yang ditumpahkannya tapi bukannya jatuh ke belakang Kyuhyun sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya ke depan tepat diatas tubuh Donghae sesuai rencananya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya saat kedua tangannya berhasil menahan bobot tubuhnya dan jarak wajahnya dan wajah Donghae semakin dekat hanya beberapa centi lagi dapat dipastikan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya dan maniknya tepat menatap manic coklat madu milik Donghae, dan entah kenapa seolah manic itu menghipnotisnya untuk lebih dalam menatap manic coklat madu lembut itu dan melupakan rencananya barusan.

"Kenapa jantungmu berdetak begitu kencang eoh?" suara Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali memperoleh kesadarannya lalu sadar dengan kata-kata Donghae barusan dan sukses membuat pipinya memanas.

"A..ani" sahut Kyuhyun tergagap karna malu.

Kini seringai iblis seolah berpindah ke Donghae.

Chup..

Donghae kembali mengecup pipi chubby Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua matanya terkejut.

"A..apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut.

Donghae terkikik geli melihat expresi terkejut Kyuhyun yang imut dan membuat ide jahil kembali menghampiri otaknya.

Chup.

Kini pipi chubby Kyuhyun yang satu lagi mendapat bagian kecupan dari bibir Donghae, Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuhnya dan bangkit sambil memegangi kedua pipinya itu, kedua pipinya sudah bersemu pink.

Donghae sudah tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan malu.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan sekali!" teriak Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Hahaha,,kau benar-benar lucu" ucap Donghae disela tawanya yang kini sudah bangkit berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kesal segera berbalik menuju ruang tengah dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal, menyembunyikan semburat pink di pipinya.

Donghae sudah puas terawa kini beranjak menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Kau mau menjebakku eoh?" goda Donghae dari dapur namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

"Jangan berharap banyak Cho Kyuhyun, kau tak lebih pintar dari aku, arra"

"Aish, diamlah" sahut Kyuhyun kesal

"Hahaha, itu hukuman karna kau macam-macam denganku"

"Terserah"

"Oh iya, tadi jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali dan juga wajahmu bersemu merah loh"

"Aish, hentikan Lee Donghae!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu melempar bantal kearah dapur dan jelas sekali tidak mungkin menyentuh Donghae sedikitpun.

Donghae melanjutkan tawanya lagi karna sikap Kyuhyun.

_Flashback end._

"Aishhh… namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku heran kenapa setiap dihadapannya aku menjadi salah tingkah seperti itu sih?" gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan layar besar, jemarinya memainkan remote mengganti beberapa chanel dengan kesal karna tidak ada acara yang bagus. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan kaum manusia.

"Huft,, bosan" keluh Kyuhyun lalu melempar remote tv sembarangan ke sofa disebelahnya.

"Tentu saja kau bosan, kau kan bukan manusia" celetuk suara yang menurut Kyuhyun mulai familiar di telinganya.

Kyuhyun menengok melihat Donghae yang sedang menata meja makan untuk makan malam.

"Ya! walaupun begitu aku cukup pintar untuk memahami kehidupan manusia" sungut Kyuhyun tak terima.

Donghae terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun "Kajja, kita makan malam dulu" ajak Donghae.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri meja makan dan duduk diseberang Donghae.

"Makanlah supaya kau tidak bosan" goda Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal seperti anak kecil.

'Penyihir macam apa yang memiliki sifat kekanakan seperti ini?' batin Donghae.

"Donghae-ssi, itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun menatap beberapa potong daging bakar di piring.

"Oh, itu daging bakar" jawab Donghae lalu memindahkan dua potong daging bakar ke dalam mangkuk Kyuhyun.

"Apa rasanya seperti makanan yang berwarna hijau kemarin? Sungguh aku tidak suka" Kyuhyun menatap ragu daging di dalam mangkuknya.

"Yang berwarna hijau kemarin itu namanya sayur, dan ini jelas berbeda Kyu" jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut mengerti lalu melahap daging bakar miliknya, raut wajahnya berubah senang karna indera pengecapnya mendapat sensai baru yang begitu lezat.

"Hm,,mashita" Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Donghae-ssi…"

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu, kita ini seusia" potong Donghae tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun.

"Eh, jinnja? Kupikir kau lebih muda dariku karna wajahmu sangat manis" jelas Kyuhyun jujur.

"Hm, berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku 16 tahun, kau?"

"18 tahun"

"Wah, kau lebih tua dariku"

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Hyung saja ne?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar-debar melihat senyum Donghae, ada perasaan aneh yang menyapa sudut terdalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk melanjutkan acara makannya yang terganggu, kini mereka berdua makan dalam diam.

~ooo~

Kyuhyun berdiri di pinggir balkon apartement Donghae menatap kelamnya langit yang hanya ditemani bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan angkuhnya.

"Hah" Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat.

"Leeteuk Hyung, neomu bogoshipoyo" lirih Kyuhyun pilu.

Sudah tiga hari Kyuhyun tinggal di bumi meninggalkan Hyung satu-satunya itu tanpa pamit, apalagi Kyuhyun jelas sangat tahu bahwa Leeteuk tidak mengizinkannya untuk turun ke bumi bagimanapun Kyuhyun memohon padanya.

Sekarang Kyuhyun justru dengan mudahnya turun ke bumi hanya karna cemoohan para Hyungdeulnya. Jujur Kyuhyun kecewa dengan sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan dan kini Kyuhyun harus terperangkap bersama seorang Exorcist, jika Leeteuk mengetahui hal ini Kyuhyun tidak yakin bahwa dirinya masih dianggap sebagai bagian dari penyihir.

"Sedang apa disini?" Donghae menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri disebelahnya.

"Aniya,,aku hanya merindukan seseorang"

"Nugu?"

"Hyungku, namanya Leeteuk Hyung"

"Kau mempunyai Hyung?"

"Ne, dia Hyung yang sangat baik, perhatian dan memiliki wajah seperti malaikat" jelas Kyuhyun berseri-seri mengingat Leeteuk.

"jinnja?"

"Ne, sejujurnya dia tidak mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke bumi, dia benar-benar overprotective tapi aku sangat menyayanginya"

Donghae terdiam, Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya menatap Donghae disana terlihat jelas raut kesedihan yang amat dalam.

Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bingung dengan namja disebelahnya ini, terkadang dia bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan tetapi bisa berubah menjadi sangat manis dan menyenangkan tapi sekarang seolah kesedihan yang amat dalam menyelubunginya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun melihat Donghae yang terdiam.

"Ani.." sahut Donghae datar.

"Hm, sudah tiga hari aku tinggal disini, tapi aku tak menemukan orang lain selain kita berdua. Apa kau tidak memiliki Hyung atau Dongsaeng?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum miris mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, luka yang baru saja ditorehkan beberapa minggu yang lalu seolah digali lebih dalam.

"Hm, aku mempunyai Hyung"

"Nugu? Dimana dia? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi.

Donghae tertawa hambar "Dia sudah pergi".

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, tidak mengerti maksud Donghae 'Apa yang dimaksud pergi itu sama dengan mati?" batin Kyuhyun.

Donghae seolah mengerti arti raut wajah Kyuhyun

"Dia belum mati tapi jiwanya sudah mati, dia tak akan bisa mengingatku lagi sekalipun Tuhan memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk bertemu dengannya" jelas Donghae dengan mata menerawang menatap bulan purnama.

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kesedihan Donghae, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Donghae tapi niatnya diurungkan

'Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan? Dia ini mangsamu! Kenapa kau menjadi lemah seperti ini? Pabboya!" rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dongahe menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Donghae .

"Eh? Aniyo, nan gwaenchana" sahut Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Hm, Dasar Penyihir aneh" cibir Donghae.

"Mwo?"

"Ya, kau itu selain aneh ternyata kau juga Pabbo" lanjut Donghae menyeringai.

"Aish, kau ingin bosan hidup ya?"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menciumku eoh?" Donghae semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baiklah jika kau yang meminta" seringai Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah maju mendekati Donghae.

Donghae masih berdiri dengan santainya tak bergerak sedikitpun

"Jika kau masih ingin melihat matahari esok dan bertemu dengan Hyungmu, pikirkanlah lagi" Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna hitam dari balik punggungnya.

Glup.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya 'Sial! Kenapa sulit sekali begitu ada kesempatan seperti ini! Ugh" batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hm, aa,,,aniyo aku masih ingin hidup dan bertemu Hyungku kok" Kyuhyun tersenyum ngeri menatap buku yang digenggam Donghae.

"Baguslah" sahut Donghae santai dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentakan kakinya kesal karna tak berhasil mengeksekusi Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hei, kau mau tidur tidak? Aku mengantuk, kau mau tidur diluar lagi eoh?" teriak Donghae.

Kyuhyun melotot mendengar teriakan Donghae, semalam dirinya ketiduran di sofa akibat menonton tv begitu terbangun untuk pindah ia segera ingat bahwa pintu itu diberi mantra dan dia masih sangat sayang terhadap kedua tangannya jadi dia tidak bisa masuk, berteriak memanggil Donghae pun tidak ada gunanya karna Donghae sepertinya berlatih menjadi orang mati.

"Yak, aku mau tidur. Bukakan pintu kamarnya untukku!" Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Donghae dan tak lupa ia membawa benda hitam mungil milik Donghae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyantap sarapan paginya, menurutnya makanan di bumi sangat lezat walau tidak kalah lezat dengan masakan Ryeowook. Donghae juga menikmati sarapannya dengan khidmat.

Ting..Tong..

Bunyi bel membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang asyik menyatap sarapan. Donghae segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu, karna penasaran siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini Kyuhyun ikut mengekori Donghae hingga ruang tengah mengintip siapa yang datang.

Seorang namja bersurai blonde dengan wajah tampan menyapa Donghae sumringah, keduanya terlihat mengobrol sebentar namun Kyuhyun bisa menyimpulkan Donghae tidak terlalu tertarik dengan namja blonde itu karna wajahnya sangatlah datar tidak ada expresi, atau memang mungkin wajah Donghae sudah seperti itu.

Setelah agak lama Donghae berbalik berjalan menuju ruang makan, Kyuhyun segera berlari kembali ke posisi semula.

"Kajja, kita berangkat sekarang" titah Donghae

"Tapi makanannya belum habis Hyung" Kyuhyun menatap sedih makanan dihapannya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kubuatkan lagi" hibur Donghae sambil menyandang tas punggung merahnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan ikut menyandang tas birunya lalu berjalan mengikuti Donghae.

~ooo~

Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam sebuah mobil BMW M-5 berwarna kuning, Kyuhyun duduk di jok belakang sementara Donghae duduk disebelah namja bersurai blonde yang diketahui bernama Lee Hyukjae atau lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk yang juga sunbae mereka disekolah.

Eunhyuk sesekali menoleh menatap Donghae yang asyik memandang keluar jendela, senyum aneh tersemat dibibir Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun penasaran sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk membaca pikiran Eunhyuk dan expresinya seketika berubah setelah mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Eunhyuk.

'Namja ini benar-benar mesum! Tak akan kubiarkan dia mendekati Dongahe Hyung sedikitpun' ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Donghae-ya" panggil Eunhyuk membuat Donghae memalingkan wajahnya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Hm, waeyo sunbae?" Tanya Donghae datar.

"Aish, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku Hyung saja eoh?" ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum manis sedangkan Dongahe hanya manggut-manggut saja.

Kyuhyun mendengus keras mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk membuat kedua orang didepannya menengok namun Kyuhyun memasang wajah tak peduli dan mengeluarkan benda hitam dari dalam sakunya dan mulai memainkannya, Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan benda hitam bernama PSP itu.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita latihan dance bersama, ne?" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Loh bukankah jadwal latihan kita itu besok, Hyung?"

"Ah itu benar, tapi aku ingin latihan berdua saja bersamamu, Eotte?" Eunhyuk menanti jawaban Donghae.

"Hm, baiklah" sahut Donghae santai, dan Eunhyuk tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap kesal namja blonde itu 'Licik' gumam Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa namja blonde itu menyukai Donghae dan ingin menjadikan Donghae sebagai namjachingunya apalagi ditambah dengan otak yadongnya itu membuat kyuhyun menganggap Eunhyuk sebagai "rivalnya" untuk mendapatkan _first kiss _Donghae.

'Huh, lihat saja aku yang akan mendapatkan ciuman pertama Donghae' yakin Kyuhyun dalam hati.

~ooo~

Bel istirahat sudah berdengung sejak beberapa menit yang lalu namun Kyuhyun masih duduk diam di kursinya, matanya menatap bangku kosong dihadapannya karna sang pemilik yang selalu membolos ke ruang OSIS membuat dirnya semakin kesal karna kesmpatannya semkin berkurang untuk mendapatkan mangsanya itu.

"Membosankan, berjalan-jalan keluar mungkin lebih baik" gumam Kyuhyun.

Sepanjang jalan Kyuhyun terus berpikir bagaimana caranya membuat namja menyebalkan aka Donghae itu segera bertekuk lutu dihadapannya.

'Cara lain? Apa ya? ah,, kenapa aku jdi babo begini sih!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ssi" panggil seseorang membuat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Seorang namja berwajah aegyo berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun ingat namja yang merupakan sunbaenya ini sangat terkenal di sekolahnya karna wajahnya yang super aegyo itu namanya Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Tanya Sungmin to the point saat sudah berada didepan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandangi wajah Sungmin, di kedua pipinya terlihat semburat merah dan Kyuhyun bukan namja yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan hal itu.

Tring…

Ide cemerlang kembali mampir ke otaknya yang sejak tadi buntu.

'Aku yakin sunbae ini menyukaiku' Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin dengan seringainya

'Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan ciumannya, kekuatanku akan bertambah dan dengan mudah aku bisa mengalahkan exorcist gila itu, hahaha Kau sangat pintar sekali Cho Kyuhyun'

"Tentu saja sunbae, dengan senang hati" sahut Kyuhyun bahagia sambil memegangi kedua bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin tersenyum malu.

Grep..

"Uwaa.." tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun ditarik ke belakang dari ekor matanya Kyuhyun sangat tahu siapa yang menariknya.

"Kalau kau berani menjadikannya budak aku tak akan segan-segan menulis namamu di buku suci ini sekarang juga" desis Donghae tepat di telinga Kyuhyun membuatnya seketika merinding.

"Mianhe, jika kalian ingin berbicara aku harus ikut" Dongahe tersenyum memandang Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kesal dan cemburu menghentakan kakinya kesal dan menatap tajam dua orang dihadapannya.

"Kalian berdua pacaran ya!" tuduh Sungmin ga terima.

"Eh?" Donghae dan Kyuhyun melongo bersama.

Lalu terdengar desis bisik-bisik disekitar mereka berdua, Kyuhyun yang panik hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan Donghae masih tenang dan menatap sekelilingnya.

Donghae langsung merangkul Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terskesiap.

"Ne, kami berdua pacaran, ada yang keberatan?" ujar Donghae santai.

Deg…

Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya berhenti berdetak mendengar ucapan Donghae, kedua matanya menatap tangan kekar Donghae yang berada dipundaknya.

"Aku ini sangat possessive, jika ada yang berani mendekatinya, rasakan sendiri akibatnya" ujar Donghae dengan senyum manisnya seolah tak sadar kata-kata yang diucapkannya merupakan sebuah ancaman.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut lalu memainkan buku suci miliknya didepan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menahan nafas kesal akibat ulahnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba korodor itu mendadak sepi setelah Donghae mengumumkan kepemilikannya atas Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sana masuk ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi bel masuk" ujar Donghae datar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tajam.

'Arrgghhh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Lee Donghae!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jantung Kyuhyun terus berdegup kencang mengingat kejadian saat istirahat tadi, sejujurnya ada prasaan senang saat Donghae nengaku bahwa dirinya adalah namjachingu Donghae namun dengan segala kekerasan kepalanya ia yakin dirinya tak mungkin menyukai namja yang seharusnya menjadi musuhnya itu.

TETTTTT..

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, para siswa kegirangan mendengar bel tersebut dan langsung meninggalkan kelas. Kyuhyun masih duduk dibangkunya dan menatap tas merah diatas bangku itu yang merupakan milik Donghae entah kemana namja itu hingga belum kembali ke kelas.

"Kau belum pulang?" sebuah suara bass menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun.

Donghae berdiri diambang pintu kelas menatap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menghampirinya, jantung Kyuhyun terasa berhenti untuk kesekian kali melihat DOnghae.

"Aku ada latihan dance sekarang, lebih baik kau ikut denganku" Donghae menyampirkan tasnya ke punggung sedangkan Kyuhyun masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Kajja" Donghae berjalan duluan dan Kyuhyun masih diam di tempatnya.

Donghae memandang Kyuhyun jengah "Ck, ada apa denganmu? Kajja, jangan buang-buang waktu" Donghae kembali dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Donghae kasar

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri" ujar Kyuhyun ketus, Donghae menggidikan kedua bahunya tak perduli.

.

.

Hentakan music dengan alunan nada beat memenuhi ruangan yang hanya terdapat tiga orang namja, dua orang namja asyik menari mengikuti alunan nada dari music itu sedangkan namja satu lagi sibuk berkutat dengan benda hitam dipojokan.

"Hah..hah…" terdengar desahan nafas yang memburu dari dua orang yang sedang beristirahat sehabis melakukan gerakan dance yang bgitu rumit.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Donghae yang terlentang diatas lantai, peluh membasahi wajah putihnya begitu juga poninya yang ikut basah membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona.

"Donghae-ya, kau sangat hebat sekali" puji namja blonde yang ikut terlentang disebelah Donghae.

"Gomawo Hyung, kau juga"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam namja blonde bernama Eunhyuk itu.

Eunhyuk duduk disebelah Donghae yang masih terlentang mengatur nafasnya, Eunhyuk memandangi Donghae intens membuat Donghae risih sendiri.

"Waeyo, Hyung?"

"Hm, aniyo. Kau terlihat sangat manis"

Donghae menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti dengan ucapan sunbaenya itu, perlahan wajah Eunhyuk memangkas jarak diantara Donghae, Donghae yang ingin bangkit sangat terlambat untuk melakukannya.

Kyuhyun membelakakan matanya yang mengtahui pasti apa yang akan dilakukan Eunhyuk dengan kondisi seperti itu Donghae sudah pasti tak bisa berkutik.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Akhirnya dipublish juga, dengan susah payah dan harus mengumpulkan semangat untuk melanjutkannya dan juga tantangan saengiku barusan untuk update hari ini.

Untunglah ada saengiku "Shin HyunKa" yang sudah mengingatkanku untuk melanjutkan fic ini, walau aku sebenernya ga yakin dengan lanjutannya ini yang menurutku sangat membosankan tapi sekali lagi aku berpikir ini hanyalah FANFIC jadi yesungminlah sesuka hatiku saja, hehehehe ^^.

Gomawo untuk yang sudah review ^_^

Ini balasan Review kemarin:

Cloud'yeppa : iya, Kyu emang imut. Ini udah ^^

Park Chan Byul : iya Kyu uke kok, iyah ini udah, mian kalau membosankan.

Yeye: iyah mian saya masih baru di dunia per-fancfican.

Kyukyukyu: iya Kyu uke, udah nih ^^

Marvelous: gomawo semangatnya, ni udah dilanjut mian kalau jelek.

Blackyuline: iyah, ini sudah dilanjut. Mian jelek begini.

KyuKi Yanagishita : hehehe, kayaknya ga ada deh, aku masih lum bisa bikin yadong begitu . ni udah mian membosankan begini.

Cho kyurin: iyah ni udah dilanjut ^^

Gaemdin : syukurlah ada yang ketawa hehehe kupikir ni humor gagal, iya uda dilanjut mian tidak sebagus yang diharapkan

Beta Reader: ne, arraseo. Gomawo atas reviewnya.

Dew'yellow : iyah nih udah dilanjut kok, mian jelek begini.

Kyuminjoong : ne, sudah dilanjut kok ^^

Aiikiu : gomawo ada yang bilang lucu ^^, silahkan dilihat walau belum selesai dan mian kalau jelek.

Gaemfish: udah dilanjut..

ShadowPassingTrough: thanks, ini sudah dilanjut ^^

.

.

.sekian dulu silahkan di REVIEW chingu ^^

No Bash, please…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rated: T, Indonesian, Romance & fantasy.

Desclaimer :

Super Junior milik SMEnt, orang tua, keluarga, kerabat dan diri mereka sendiri.

Donghae is mine #Kalau boleh loh ^^

Fic ini milik HwiKa.

Rate: T

Pair : HaeKyu, yang lain temukan sendiri.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance sedikit Humor.

Warning : BL/Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Aneh, Alur gaje, dan kekurangan

.

,

,

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

,

Kini tubuh Eunhyuk sudah berada diatas tubuh Donghae dengan seringai setannya, mulai mendekati wajah Donghae, Donghae mencoba mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk tapi tidak berhasil.

Kyuhyun yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Eunhyuk tidak tinggal diam, Kyuhyun mengumpulkan konsentrasinya untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya tapi entah kenapa kekuatan sihirnya sama sekali tidak berguna pada situasi genting seperti ini.

'Kenapa begini? Kekuatanku tak beguna sama sekali, Sial!' maki Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"H,,hyung apa yang mau kau lakukan?" suara Donghae terdengar bergetar.

Eunhyuk hanya membalas dengan senyum mesumnya kemudian tangannya mencengkram sebelah tangan Donghae dan membawanya diatas kepala Donghae begitupun dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain membuat Donghae semakin tidak bisa bergerak.

"Jangan khawatir aku tak akan macam-macam" desis Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun semakin kesal melihat Eunhyuk yang mempermainkan Donghae namun kekuatan sihirnya benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan, kedua manik Kyuhyun menyapu seluruh ruangan mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyingkirkan "Sunbae Mesum" itu tapi Kyuhyun tidak menemukan apapun.

Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menyenggol sebuah benda hitam dan pipih yang tergeletak disebelahnya, Kyuhyun ingat saking terkejutnya benda hitam itu jatuh dari genggamannya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kyuhyun mengambil benda hitam itu dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke arah Eunhyuk.

Bagaikan adegan slowmotion benda hitam itu bergerak dengan lambat dan akhirnya berhasil mengenai pelipis Eunhyuk dengan sempurna hingga membuat Eunhyuk terhuyung ke belakang akibat timpukan maut dari Kyuhyun.

Pletak..

Kira-kira itulah bunyi yang ditimbulkan akibat lemparan maut seorang Kyuhyun namun berhasil membuat Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Donghae dan juga berhasil membuat ukiran di pelipis Eunhyuk namun sekarang ditutupi cairan kental berwarna merah yang mengalir dari pelipis Eunhyuk.

"Yeay, berhasil" teriak Kyuhyun senang dengan tangan terkepal diudara.

Donghae segera bangkit dan duduk sambil mengatur nafasnya yang mulai habis akibat ulah sunbae mesumnya itu lalu melirik Kyuhyun yang kini berganti memasang expresi sedih.

Donghae mengikuti arah tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedih itu dan tertuju kepada benda hitam yang tergeletak tak berdaya didekat tubuh Eunhyuk yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"PSP nya.." lirih Kyuhyun lalu merangkak mendekati benda hitam yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu lalu memungutnya.

"Aish, sudahlah itu tidak penting. Lihat akibat ulahmu Eunhyuk Hyung jadi terluka tahu!" seru Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya, kesal, ya satu kata itu yang mencerminkan perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu ini, arra?" Donghae bangkit dengan wajah datar seolah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun sangat tidak berarti baginya.

"Kau itu benar-benar menyebalkan!" teriak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Donghae menggosok-gosok telinganya.

"Yak! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? kau mau membuatku tuli eoh?" sungut Donghae.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan Donghae dengan wajah yang menahan emosinya.

"Aku benar-benar membencimu!" telunjuk Kyuhyun menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Donghae kemudian Kyuhyun berbalik meninggalkan Donghae yang memandangnya bingung.

"Kenapa dengannya? Marah-marah tidak jelas begitu, dasar aneh" gerutu Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Aish, semuanya gara-gara sunbae mesum ini" Donghae menendang tubuh Eunhyuk yang tak sadarkan diri.

Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang pingsan dan berjalan keluar dari ruang latihan dance itu, ya Eunhyuk jelas belum mati ia hanya pingsan menurut Donghae beberapa menit lagi ia pasti bangun jadi tidak masalah meninggalkannya.

Donghae berjalan pulang menuju apartementnya namun pikirannya terganggu dengan Kyuhyun yang menghilang entah kemana, tadi ketika akan meninggalkan sekolahnya Donghae masih sempat melihat-lihat siapa tahu Kyuhyun masih disekitar sekolah tapi hasilnya Donghae tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dan akhirnya memutuskan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima jam sejak Donghae pulang dari sekolah bahkan langit sudah menghitam sejak beberapa jam yang lalu tapi Kyuhyun belum pulang juga. Donghae duduk di sofa memikirkan kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga sampai, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun lupa jalan ke apartementnya, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin se-pabbo itu.

Perasaan khawatir semakin menyergap Donghae ketika suara gemericik air terdengar diluar apartementnya, Donghae beralih kedekat jendela langit sudah menjatuhkan permatanya sejak dua jam yang lalu dan belum berakhir hingga sekarang. Pikiran negative memenuhi otak Donghae, takut, ya Donghae takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Kyuhyun. Donghae segera berlari meraih jaketnya dan mengambil payung didekat pintu dan segera menghambur keluar dari apartementnya yang hangat.

Angin dingin nan menusuk menyambut Donghae saat tiba dilantai dasar, Donghae merapatkan jaketnya lalu tanpa pikir panjang menerobos hujan yang sangat deras itu sambil memegangi payung yang melindungi tubuhnya tapi sebenarnya sama sekali tidak berguna karna hujan terlalu deras disertai angin membuat tubuhnya perlahan basah, tapi itu semua membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan Kyuhyun di tengah hujan deras seperti ini dia berada dimana.

Donghae berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa dilaluinya bersama Kyuhyun menuju sekolah karna kemungkinan Kyuhyun pasti melewati jalan ini untuk kembali ke apartementnya, sudah hampir setengah perjalanan Donghae ketika melewati sebuah taman bermain, kedua manik coklat madu milik Donghae menangkap potret seorang namja yang duduk di ayunan dengan kepala tertunduk dan Donghae sangat mengenal pakaian yang dikenakan namja itu, ya itu seragam sekolahnya.

Donghae sadar bahwa namja itu adalah orang yang sedari tadi ia cari, Donghae segera berlari dan melempar payungnya begitu saja lalu menghampiri namja yang duduk di ayunan itu. Donghae berlutut dihadapan namja itu perlahan tangannya terulur mengangkat dagu namja dihadapannya ini memastikan dia adalah orang yang dicarinya, sebenarnya Donghae ingin sekali langsung memeluk namja ini tapi ia ragu.

Kedua mata Donghae membelalak kaget menatap namja dihadapannya, wajahnya sangat pucat dan bibrnya hampir mebiru karna kedinginan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dasar bodoh!" Donghae menangkup wajah Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan sensasi dingin menerpa tangannya, Kyuhyun menatapnya lemah tapi emosi masih menyelubungi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepas kedua tangan Donghae dari wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Ja..jangan de..kati aa..kuu" ujar Kyuhyun bergetar menahan dingin lalu mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga terjungkal ke belakang.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri tapi ia masih memegang rantai ayunan itu untuk menahan keseimbangannya setelah memperoleh keseimbangannya Kyuhyun mulai melangkah tertatih-tatih namun baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya ambruk seketika, untunglah Donghae segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Dasar bodoh" gumam Donghae, tanpa Doghae sendiri sadari ia bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum bahagia melihat namja yang dipeluknya ini, kemudian Donghae menaikan Kyuhyun ke punggungnya dan membawanya pulang.

Selama menggendong Kyuhyun Donghae semakin takut karna tubuh Kyuhyun sangat dingin melebihi es, 'Sudah berapa lama anak ini diguyur hujan?' batin Donghae.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Donghae segera masuk ke apartement dan membawa Kyuhyun ke kamarnya dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas kasurnya, nafas Kyuhyun tidak teratur menahan dingin, giginya bergemeretak dan tubuhnya juga gemetaran.

Donghae langsung membuka seragam Kyuhyun yang basah kuyup itu, sebenarnya Kyuhyun berontak tapi sepertinya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan hanya bisa pasrah saja, Donghae mengganti baju Kyuhyun kemudian segera mengambil beberapa selimut tebal dari dalam lemarinya lalu membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebal berlapis-lapis agar Kyuhyun merasa hangat.

Kemudian Donghae berlari kearah dapur dengan cekatan Donghae membuat sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini, tak dipedulikannya lagi tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah basah kuyup saat ini semua perhatiannya tertuju kepada Kyuhyun.

Donghae kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa segelas Teh Hijau hangat dan handuk lalu diletakan di meja nakas disebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah irreona" panggil Donghae namun Kyuhyun masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan tubuhnya juga masih bergetar.

"Nghh" lenguh Kyuhyun karna tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi.

Donghae tahu Kyuhyun masih sadar tapi rasa dingin membuatnya semakin lemah jangankan untuk duduk berkata saja sulit.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun sebentar aku membuatkan teh hijau"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut kedua matanya terpejam rapat, wajahnya yang bekulit pucat semakin terlihat pucat, membuatnya terlihat seperti zombie.

"Baiklah, aku bantu kau duduk ne?" Donghae segera membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk sebentar dan meminum teh hijau buatannya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak punya tenaga bahkan untuk sekadar membuka mata namun ia berusaha membuka mulutnya yang terasa beku kemudian cairan hangat itu mengalir melewati tenggorokannya setelah beberapa kali meneguk teh hijau itu, rasa hangat menjalari tubuhnya perlahan membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Donghae kembali menidurkan Kyuhyun dan merapatkan selimutnya.

Donghae duduk dipinggir kasurnya menatap Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya, keningnya terus berkerut masih merasakan dingin, kedua manik coklat madu Donghae menelusuri setiap inci wajah Kyuhyun, poni coklat yang basah dan sedikit berantakan, hidungnya yang sangat mancung, kedua pipinya yang chubby, serta bibir tebal yang memucat membuatnya terlihat sangat, ehem manis.

Melihat surai coklat Kyuhyun yang sangat basah Donghae mengambil handuk yang dibawanya tadi lalu dipakai untuk mengeringkan surai coklat milik Kyuhyun dengn lembut, lagi-lagi Donghae menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, Donghae tersadar saat bibirnya mulai lelah karna terus tersenyum bahkan dirinya tidak tahu sejak kapan ia tersenyum seperti itu. Donghae menggeleng kuat lalu menarik tangannya dan segera keluar dari kamarnya, ada perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan merasuki relung hatinya.

~ooo~

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, dingin mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, ya Donghae belum mengganti pakaiannya sejak tadi dan dia tidak peduli karna pakaiannya mulai mengering dengan sendirinya.

"Hatchi.." Donghae mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit berair sepertinya gejala flu mulai menyerangnya, tapi ia tak bergeming dan pikiranya mulai sibuk mencerna dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

'Untuk apa aku tersenyum melihatnya? Aish, sungguh bodoh'

'Kenapa aku juga menjadi lembut begitu kepadanya?'

'Aku membencinya, dan mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku memusnahkannya saja? Tapi …aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melakukannya padahal itu sangat mudah' Donghae asyik bergulat dengan pikirannya.

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya denganku? Aku,,aku tidak mau kejadian seperti Hyung terulang lagi'

Hati Donghae kembali terkoyak mengingat Hyungnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya itu dan sekarang pergi meninggalkannya dengan menorehkan sebuah luka yang amat dalam, karna demi apapun Donghae tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini bahkan Donghae rela melakukan apapun asalkan Hyungnya bisa kembali seperti dahulu kala.

Flashback

"Mwo? Kau..kau mencintainya Hyung? Kau gila!" Donghae berteriak tak percaya.

"Ne, dan dia juga mencintaiku Donghae-ya, kau tahu aku harap "mitos" itu benar adanya agar Exorcist dan Penyihir berdamai dan tidak perlu memburu satu sama lain" seorang namja tampan tersenyum sangat manis tapi berbeda dengan dongsaengnya yang masih terpaku mendengar tiap kata dari Hyungnya itu.

"Darimana Hyung tahu dia mencintaimu?" tanya Donghae penuh selidik.

"Dia mengakuinya, dan aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan menyatukan dua kaum yang berbeda ini, kau senang kan Hae?"

Donghae diam seribu bahasa, jujur Donghae tak pecaya dengan mitos itu, mana mungkin dua kaum yang memiliki pandangan hidup yang sangat jauh berbeda itu bisa bersama hanya karna dengan ketulusan cinta, cih benar-benar tidak mungkin.

"Aku tidak setuju Hyung, itu semua hanya mitos, kumohon jangan terlalu percaya" ujar Donghae bersikeras.

Ya, Hyung Donghae sangat mempercayai sebuah mitos yang dahulu diceritakan oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika mereka berdua masih kecil, sebuah mitos yang mengatakan bahwa "Ketulusan cinta antara Exorcist dan Penyihir mampu mengubah kutukan kaum Penyihir dan membuat mereka berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya", tapi mitos itu belum pernah terjadi hingga detik ini.

Hingga suatu hari Donghae mengetahui bahwa Penyihir yang dicintai Hyungnya itu hanya berbohong untuk mendapatkan Hyungnya karna Donghae melihat Penyihir itu menggunakan kekuatannya dengan sempurna padahal jika seorang Penyihir sedang jatuh cinta maka kekuatannya perlahan melemah.

Hari itu hujan deras, Donghae berlari menuju apartementnya untuk memberitahu kabar ini kepada Hyungnya sebelum terlambat.

Brak

Pintu menjeblak keras Donghae segera berlari kedalam.

"Hyung..kau dimana,,," teriak Donghae namun tak ada yang menyahutnya.

Donghae terus menelusuri apartementnya lebih dalam, jantungnya berdegup kencang karna senang dan bercampur khawatir berharap ia belum terlambat.

"Hyung,,,Penyihir itu berbo.." ucapan Donghae terputus saat manic coklat madunya menatap balkon apartementnya yang tertutupi tirai putih tipis yang melambai tertiup angin malam, sekilas menampilkan dua sosok namja yang saling berhadapan jarak wajah mereka berdua semakin tereliminasi. Kedua mata Donghae terbelalak lebar mengetahui dua sosok yang semakin mendekat itu.

"Hentikan!" teriak Donghae dan segera berlari kea rah balkon itu.

Tepat saat Donghae berada di depan kedua sosok itu, saat itu juga dua bibir yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersentuhan harus beradu dengan sosok manis yang lebih mendominasi dengan cepat sosok namja manis itu menekan tengkuk sosok tampan dihadapannya dengan seringai setan yang terlukis di bibirnya. Donghae mendorong tubuh namja manis itu sekuat tenaga menjauhi sosok namja tampan yang ternyata Hyungnya.

Tubuh sang namja tampan ambruk untunglah Donghae bergerak cepat menyanggah tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Siwon Hyung,, ireona" Donghae terduduk sambil memeluk Siwon.

Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari bibirnya yang merah itu, Donghae menepuk pelan pipi Siwon dan pandangannya mulai mengabur karna genangan air di matanya.

"Hyung,,ireona, jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal" isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Donghae.

"Tenanglah anak manis, Hyungmu itu belum mati" suara lain menyapa pendengaran Donghae yang seketika menoleh dengan tatapan tajam.

"Brengsek! Kembalikan Hyungku!" teriak Donghae murka.

Namja manis itu berekspresi sedih yang dibuat-buat

"Mianhe anak manis, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" tangannya terulur menepuk kepala Dongahe pelan seolah merasa iba.

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Siwon yang dipeluk Donghae terbuka tapi sorot matanya sangat kosong. Donghae tahu, sangat tahu bahwa jika begini sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuknya melihat Siwon menatapnya penuh sayang dan juga senyum khas Siwon dengan kedua lesung pipitnya yang manis. Tapi Donghae seolah lupa ingatan dan berharap Hyungnya langsung memeluknya tapi apa yang didapat Donghae…

Buak..

Donghae terpental saat sebuah tinju mendarat di pipi mulusnya dan membuat pelukannya terlepas begitu saja, sosok tampan itu bangkit dan berdiri disebelah sang namja manis-Penyihir-.

"Kau sudah bangun, chagiya?" sapa namja manis itu lembut dan membelai pipi Siwon kemudian memeluknya.

"Habisi dia untukku, chagiya" bisik namja manis ditelinga Siwon.

Pipi Donghae memerah akibat tinjuan dan cairan berbau garam mengalir disudut bibirnya, Donghae menyeka aliran darah itu dengan punggung tangannya lalu bangkit dan mencoba memeluk Siwon.

"Hyung,, ini aku Donghae, dongsaengmu" Donghae menatap penuh harap tapi manic hitam Siwon tak bergeming tetap dengan tatapan kosong yang tak berujung.

Buak..

Satu pukulan telak mendarat di perut Donghae membuatnya merasakan sesak yang teramat tapi Donghae tak berniat membalasnya dan masih mencoba merengkuh tubuh atletis Siwon itu.

"uhuk,,," Donghae terbatuk menahan sesak yang dirasa, Donghae memegang kedua pundak Siwon itu menatap manic matanya.

"H,,hyung,,sa,,dar,,lah" ucap Donghae terbata-bata.

Siwon seolah tak mendengar malah mendorong tubuh mungil Donghae hingga menabrak sebuah lemari kayu. Donghae masih mencengkram pundak Siwon itu membuatnya hampir ikut terjatuh bersama Donghae, Donghae tak peduli rasa sakit yang mulai menjalari tubuhnya.

Siwon menjambak surai coklat cerah Donghae hingga Donghae menengadah keatas, lalu dengan cepat membenturkan kepala Donghae ke dinding yang berada disebelah mereka.

Duak

Duak

Duak

Darah segar mengalir dari kepala Donghae oerlahan mengalir diwajah putihnya, pusing yang sangat mendera Donghae seketika setelah tiga kali Siwon itu membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"H..yung, saa,,kit" desah Donghae lirih.

Sedangkan sang namja manis yang notabene adalah Penyihir yang membuat kedua kakak beradik itu berkelahi seperti itu hanya duduk manis di sofa menikmati pertunjukan yang sedang dilakukan budak barunya itu.

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh Donghae ke lantai yang dingin itu, Donghae merasa sakit yang amat sangat ditubuh dan juga hatinya tak menyangka Hyungnya sendiri melakukan ini padanya, rasa pusing mendera Donghae membuat pandanganya semakin kabur.

"Cukup chagi" ujar namja manis itu menghentikan gerakan kaki Siwon yang akan menginjak perut Donghae yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

Namja manis itu berjongkok disebelah Donghae dengan sebuah pisau nan tipis dan tangannya tapi cukup untuk merobek kulit manusia.

"Kau tahu aku sangat membenci para Exorcist seperti kalian" ujar namja manis itu menatap pisaunya.

"Dan aku juga sudah menunggu saat seperti ini, saat dimana aku bisa melihat kalian dibunuh oleh sesama kalian" suara namja manis itu terdengar dingin dan menusuk.

"Kau se,,tan ter,,ku,,tuk" ucap Donghae terbata namun nada dingin masih terdengar.

Namja manis itu terkekeh

"Hm,,karna setan ini sedang bermurah hati aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang anak manis".

Sejujurnya Donghae lebih memilih mati saat itu juga karna merasa tak sanggup untuk hidup tanpa ada Siwon disisinya. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Siwon yang terdiam seolah hanya tinggal tubuhnya yang berdiri disana dan jiwanya pergi entah kemana membuat hati donghae berdenyut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Bu..nuh aku" lirih Donghae menatap namja manis itu tajam.

"Aniya,, kalau aku membunuhmu itu tidak akan menarik eoh? Aku tak bisa melihat penderitaanmu ditinggal Hyungmu yang tampan ini"

"Hm, baiklah aku akan memberi sebuah "kenangan" untukmu, karna sebentar lagi aku harus pergi bersama Hyungmu ini" namja manis itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

Tiba-tiba Donghae merasa perih dan sensai panas bersamaan yang sangat di daerah dekat pergelangan tangannya, Donghae memalingkan wajahnya menatap namja manis yang sedang berkutat dengan tangannya itu.

"Akhh.." desah Donghae menahan perih ditangannya ingin rasanya menarik tangannya tapi namja manis itu menahannya.

"H..hyung,, per,,ih" lirih Donghae menatap Siwon memelas.

"Selesai" ujar namja manis itu girang dan menunjukan "hasil karya"nya tepat di depan kedua mata Donghae.

Donghae menatap tangannya yang sudah dilumuri cairan kental merah dengan sebuah ukiran nama tapi matanya tak terlalu jelas melihatnya karna terhalang darahnya sendiri.

"Itu namaku, agar kau tidak melupakanku dan Hyungmu ini, arrachi?" namja manis itu bangkit dan berdiri disebelah Siwon.

"ah, sepertinya kita harus segera pergi chagi, ada kata-kata terakhir untuk dongsaengmu ini?" tanya namja manis itu kepada Siwon disebelahnya yang hanya menatap kosong ke Donghae.

"hm, tidak ada ya? baiklah kita pergi"

Donghae menatap wajah Hyungnya untuk terakhir kali dengan ketidakrelaan yang sangat.

'Hyung, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku' batin Donghae berteriak, menatap Siwon dengan berjuta kesedihan diwajahnya.

dalam hati ia berjanji akan membunuh Penyihir sialan itu demi menyelamatkan Hyungnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dan membawa Hyungku kembali" janji Donghae dalam hati kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

End flashback

Donghae menatap tangan putihnya yang sudah tidak mulus lagi karna ada sebuah tanda yang sangat ia kutuk dalam hidupnya karna beraninya ia meninggalkan jejak ditubuhnya.

Tertulis jelas nama sang pembuat ,"Kibum" itulah namanya, wajah mengerikan yang bersembunyi dibalik sosok manis itu kembali terngiang dipikiran Donghae.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Kim Kibum" desis Donghae berbahaya.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuplikan chap depan.

"Arghh, kenapa kekuatanku menghilang? Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Kenapa dia jadi lemah begini? Apa mungkin dia sedang jatuh cinta? Tapi dengan siapa?"

"Perasaan apa ini? Aku hampir menciumnya, jika itu terjadi aku lebih baik mati saja!"

"Kau pengkhianat Kyu! Lebih baik kalian berdua mati saja!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Update macam apa ini? Mian readers sekalian ideku sedang mentok-mentoknya makanya lama banget updatenya. Mian juga kalau tidak sebagus yang diharapkan readers sekalian ^^

Semoga penasarannya sedikit terobati readers sekalian dan masih ada yang berminat membacanya.

Jeongmal Mianhe readers

#BOW bareng Donghae dan Kyuhyun

Jangan lupa review lagi ne? supaya SeoHwi semangat lanjutnya ^^

.

.

Balasan review chapter 2:

Kyukyukyu: iyah imut nih ampe pengen cubit-cubit #plak #ditabok saeng Hyunka. Hehehe udah tau kan? Mian kelamaan update-nya ^^

Cho Yongmi: Ne, Yongmi-ah, Jonenun Seohwi imnida #ga da yang nanya Thor. Gomawo Yongmi-ah #Author sok akrab nih, mian kalau manggil nama aku ga tau umur chingu berapa hehehe.

Ne, Tom&Jerry versi Super Junior, hm udah tau kan bibir Hae ga kenapa-napa kok, aman terkendali berkat Kyu.

Ne, mian baru update ^^

Kyukyu:gomawo chingu ^^ ne, arraseo. Maklum ini fic pertama berchapter. Jeongmal gomawo atas kritiknya, janji deh ga gitu lagi.

Liu HeeHee: ne, poor Kyu.

Yeye: gomawo ^^, hehehe don't worry, itu first kiss maih aman kok. Mian, mian, mian ini update lama banget nih.

#bow berkali-kali, semoga penasarannya sedikit terobati.

Fujoshi-NYO: ne, benar sekali. Mian updatenya kelamaan banget, ide lagi mentok nih.

KimLeechiLici: anyyeong chingu, ne, its oke #keepsmile bareng Hae. Ne maksaih atas sarannya, emang belum keliatan banget sih agaknya siapa yang seme dan uke.

Exorcist itu seorang manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan spiritual gitu dan dibekali dengan sebuah buku suci, mereka bertugas untuk memburu Penyihir gitu, chingu.

ShadowPassingThrough: mungkin udah terjawab di chapter ini, happy reading ^^.

Manusia yang udah menjadi budak penyihir bisa dibebaskan dengan cara membunuh sang penyihir, tapi jarang terjadi sih kayak gitu.

Kalau penyihirnya mati otomatis budaknya bebas.

Exorcist bisa dimusnahkan Penyihir juga tapi dengan level kekuatan yang sudah cukup tinggi.

Ne, ini akun gabungan ku –SeoHwi- dan saengku –Hyunka-, disini kumpulan fic individu, fic individuku baru dua "Romantic Melody" dan "Magic Kiss" nah, sisanya punya saengku -Hyunka- tapi ada juga yang teamwork yang judulnya "Playboy wanna be" Cuma satu sih.

Gaemdin: hehehe, ide kepepet tuh, tenang aja Kyu pinter kok disini..

Ni chapter 3 nya, mian kalau lama banget nget nget, semoga penasarannya ilang walau ga sebagus yang diharapkan.

Cloud'yeppa: ne, uda dilanjut, mian kelamaan ^^

Evil Thieves: gomawo ^^, ni uda di update, mian lama nunggu. Semoga suka ^^

Raihan: Ni chapter 3 ny, mian kalau jelek ^^

Magnaekyu: ne udah dilanjut ^^


End file.
